Legacy
by MrGrayson24
Summary: Artemis reflects on her relationship with Barbara and the effects it's had on them both. One Shot / Romance / Artemis x Barbara


Title: Legacy

Author: DestinyIslander24

Rating: T

Chapter: 1/1

Summary: Artemis reflects on her relationship with Barbara and the effects it's had on them both.

-x-

It felt too soon. A month, a year, ten years would have felt too soon. But two days after the matter wasn't just rushing things, it bordered on disrespectful.

Artemis sat alone in her dark room, mask in hand and stared at her bow hooked to the wall. She didn't know if she would ever use it again. In training, probably, maybe even on a mission occasionally, but it would never be her lifeline like it had before, it would never be the thing that defined her. The days of distinguishing herself as a hero were over.

The last few days seemed like a long nightmare from which Artemis was afraid she would never wake. It started like they all did, with a mission from the Justice League, a debriefing, group assignments, then a long jet ride Artemis usually used to steel her nerves.

There was nothing particularly dangerous about this excursion, but there was a hole in her stomach that she couldn't shake. Something would go wrong.

But then Barbara was there, like she always happened to be when Artemis was at her worst, and perhaps the unease didn't go away, but with the bat girl around it was manageable. All Barbara had to do was enter the room, walk by, touch her arm, kiss her cheek, and the parts Artemis hated most about herself flew away. It was like she didn't have to figure out how to love herself anymore, Barbara did it well enough for both of them.

It hadn't happened overnight. In fact, Artemis tried to find the exact moment her barriers came down; but every memory of Barbara ran together in a rose colored cloud. But, if she was forced to chose a moment, when the desire for a real connection grew stronger then the pain from her past, it would probably be right before her last birthday party.

Something had been going on with Barbara, though at the time, Artemis hadn't understood what it was. The other girl always seemed to be around, smiling, offering to help Artemis with the most trivial of things. Artemis hadn't minded, in fact, she began to count on the feeling of warmth to get her through the day. Then there came an afternoon where Barbara was on a mission with her fellow Bat members and Artemis had to sharpen her arrowheads alone. That was when she knew she liked Barbara. Like, _really_ liked her.

So, on the night of her birthday party that Wally insisted she have, Artemis spent the first hour with one eye on the door, ready to jump at any sign of long red hair. But when Barbara finally did arrive, and flashed her magnetic, yet effortless smile, Artemis felt all the nerves that had built up wash away. She would never have told Barbara how she felt, she had few enough friends already, she wasn't about to start scaring them off. And Barbara wasn't just _some_ _girl._ She was beautiful, kind, smart and could have anyone she wanted, and Artemis was okay with that. But the Commissioner's daughter sauntered right over, the corners of her smile pulled tight like she had a secret she could barely contain.

They went to Artemis's room, at Barbara's insistence, and Artemis was surprised to find a long wooden box on her bed. They sat side-by-side as Artemis unlatched the present, nervous her reaction wouldn't live up to the excitement written all over Barbara's face. Inside were six glass arrowheads, arranged in a neat row, atop a velvet cushion; they were the most beautiful thing Artemis had ever seen. She picked one up and marveled at the colored glass, desperate to find the words to express her gratitude. It was the best surprise Artemis ever received. Until Barbara kissed her. Then it was the second.

That was the last memory Artemis had before things turned fuzzy. Late night talks, secret kisses, fits of laughter only they understood; it all flowed together like a river that cleared out the bad, and what was left in it's place was Barbara Gordon.

Then the mission happened. Artemis hated herself for ignoring the feeling in her stomach that _knew_ something would go wrong. If she hadn't, Barbara might still be alive. Psimon would have been caught and Artemis wouldn't feel the stab in her heart with every breath. They barely managed to extract Barbara… the body… from the battlefield.

Of course the politics had to happen before they could mourn like normal people. One of the downsides to being a superhero. Among others. The enemy had slain one of their own, and even worse, a Bat. It made them look vulnerable and the Justice League was quick to come up with a solution.

Artemis opted out of being apart of those decisions, it was too painful. They talked about Barbara like she was a thing, a symbol, another expendable piece in the never ending war against evil. Not the girl that had held her hand beneath the table, or would tuck Artemis' hair behind her ear when it fell from her ponytail.

Those days were over. Barbara and her were over. Artemis knew she shouldn't find comfort that it wasn't their choice to be apart... but she couldn't help it. It made it easy to believe they would have been together forever. But the fight had to continue, and it was a fight both Artemis and Barbara had been apart of, and one Artemis couldn't quit now.

When she had been called into the League hall, there was a part of her that just knew what they wanted. If the Justice League had known what her and Barbara had, they probably wouldn't have asked. But Artemis couldn't imagine anyone else doing this for Barbara.

There was a knock at the door and Artemis was snapped from her daydream, the pain of the present right where she had left it. She glanced at her bow one more time, perhaps to say goodbye, then the door opened. It was Nightwing, his eyes were red and she knew at least one other person hurt almost as bad as she did. He never looked her directly in the eye, nor did he comment on her new costume, but she didn't blame him for that.

"They've found Psimon." Nightwing's voice was hollow. "They want to move out now, just get it over with."

They both knew it was a lie. Things were different now and if she did this, she couldn't go back.

Artemis sighed and stood, the mask still clutched in her first. The costume had fit well enough, though she hadn't been able to look at herself in the mirror. Once she was seen, the mantle would have to continue. Nobody had ever cared about Artemis, she was just another footnote in a lengthy rolodex of superheroes. But Barbara's other identity had meant something more. She had a legacy.

Artemis pulled the Batgirl cowl over her long blonde hair and somehow, it felt like Barbara was with her.

"I'm ready."

-x-


End file.
